1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid holding containers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fingernail polish bottle which is designed to prevent the accumulation of polish on the threads which receive and hold the bottle's cap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A well recognized and currently existing problem with conventional fingernail polish bottles is the accumulation of polish on the cap and bottle neck threads. This accumulation of polish around the bottle threads and inside the bottle cap can make it virtually impossible to remove or replace the cap. The accumulation of polish results when the brush is removed and either wired or pessed along the top of the bottle neck in order to remove some excess polish. When the cap is replaced over the bottle neck threads, the accumulated polish runs down onto the threads and eventually hardens so as to result in the increased difficulty in removing or replacing the cap. Unfortunately, no commerically feasible solution to this problem has been developed and accordingly, there appears to be a continuing need for some type of solution to the problem of polish accumulation on bottle threads. In this respect, the present invention addresses this need.